puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmyz
were a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate, formed in March 2012 by Jimmy Susumu, Jimmy Kagetora, Jimmy Kanda, Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito. The Jimmyz stable is the oldest stable in Dragon Gate history and it is one of the most successful ones. Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin was the only former member of the group. They had to disband on September 18th, after lost to VerserK in a Ten-Man Elimination No Disqualification Loser Disbands match, though their last match was against VerserK on October 5. History Dragon Gate (2012-2017) On December 1, 2011, Susumu Yokosuka and KAGETORA failed to capture the Open the Twin Gate Championship in a match against the Blood Warriors team of Akira Tozawa and BxB Hulk and as a result were forced to change their ring names to Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy KAGETORA, respectively. On February 9, 2012, Junction Three was forced to disband, after losing a fourteen-man elimination tag team match to Blood Warriors. On March 3, Susumu formed the Jimmyz stable with Genki Horiguchi H-A-Gee-Mee, Jimmy Kanda, Ryo "Jimmy" Saito and Jimmy KAGETORA after the disbanding of Juction There and Blood Warriors banish. The following day, Susumu and KAGETORA defeated Akira Tozawa and BxB Hulk to win the Open the Twin Gate Championship. On May 19, Horiguchi defeated Akira Tozawa in the finals to win the 2012 King of Gate tournament. They lost the title to BxB Hulk and "Naoki Tanisaki" on June 10, but regained them on June 17 in a 3-way Elimination tag team match which also included WindowsMG members K-ness & Kenichiro Arai. They would lose the Twin Gate belts to -akatuski- members Shingo Takagi and YAMATO at the Kobe Pro-Wrestling PPV on July 22, 2012. On November 23, 2012 Horiguchi and Tanizaki and Saito defeated World-1 International Masato Yoshino, Naruki Doi and Shachihoko BOY for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. On March 7, 2013 Saito defeated Kikutaro to won the Open The Owarai Gate Championship.On June 16 Horiguchi and Kanda and Saito defeated M2K (Masaaki Mochizuki, Jimmy Susumu and K-Ness) to won the titles. On August 19, 2013 they lost the titles to Oretachi Veteran-gun Dragon Kid, K-Ness and Masaaki Mochizuki. On September 29, 2013, Horiguchi defeated Kzy in the finals of a tournament to win the Open the Brave Gate Championship for the third time. On December 22, 2013 Susumu and Tanizaki and Saito defeated the Millennials Eita, Flamita and T-Hawk also involved Oretachi Veteran-gun (Cima, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki) to won the titles. On February 15, 2014 they were forced to requlinsh the titles due to Saito was sidelined with a back injury. On February 20 Kanda and Susumu and Tanizaki defeated Mad Blankey (Cyber Kong, Kzy and Naruki Doi) in a decision match to won the titles. Horiguchi lost the title to Flamita on March 16, 2014. On May 31 Susumu won the King of Gate Tournament. On November 23 Saito lost the title to his stablemate Jimmy Kanda. On September 23 Susumu and Kategora won the 2014 Summer Adventure Tag League. On October 19 Horiguchi and Susumu and Saito defeated Oretachi Veteran-gun (Cima, Don Fujii and Gamma) to won the titles. On December 28, 2014 They lost the titles to Dia.Hearts (Big R Shimizu, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki). On February 4, 2015 Kanda lost the title to Yosuke Santa Maria. On March 29, 2015 Horiguchi, Kategora and Susumu defeated Dia.Hearts (Big R Shimizu, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki) to win the titles. On June 14, 2015 They were forced to vacate the titles due to Kagetora being sidelined with an injury. Following that night Horiguchi, Susumu and Saito unsuccessfully regained the titles. On September 9, 2015, upon joining the Jimmyz stable, he was renamed Jimmy K-ness J.K.S.On September 27 K-ness J.K.S and Susumu won the Summer Adventure Tag League 2015.On October 8, 2015, Tanizaki betrayed the Jimmyz after his match with Jimmy K-Ness J.K.S. and joined VerserK, in the process ending the Mr. Kyu Kyu Toyonaka Dolphin gimmick and reverting to his real name. On February 14, 2016 Susumu defeated Shingo Takagi for the Open the Dream Gate Championship. On March 6 Susumu lost the Open The Dream Gate Championship back to Takagi. On May 3 Saito had an opportunity for the Dream Gate Championship losing to Shingo Takagi. On May 7 Jimmy Kagetora made his return match against BxB Hulk and with a new look and the match ended in a draw. On May 8 to June 12 Susumu, Kanda, Saito and H.A.Gee.Mee participated at the 2016 King of Gate, Kanda at block A, Susumu at block B, Saito at block C and H.A.Gee.Mee at block D. Kanda finished his block with 5 points, Susumu finished his block with 6 points and H.A.Gee.Mee finished his block with 4 points. On June 19 Kagetora and Susumu defeated T-Hawk and Big R Shimizu for the Open the Twin Gate Championship and VerserK Naruki Doi and brother YASSHI challenged them to match at Kobe Pro Wrestling Festival for the Twin Gate Belts. At the Kobe Pro Wrestling Festival on July 24 Susumu and Kagetora retained the titles. During the Summer Adventure Tag League Saito, Kanda and Horiguchi defeated Monster Express (Akira Tozawa, Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk) to win the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. At the end of the Summer Adventure Tag League Saito and H.A.Gee.Mee!! finished their block with 4 points and Susumu and Kagetora with 6 points advancing to the semfinals. At the semifinals Susumu and Kagetora lost to CIMA and Gamma. On September 22 Saito, Kanda and Horiguchi successfully defended the Open the Triangle Gate Champions against Tribe Vanguard (BxB Hulk, Kzy and Yosuke Santa Maria) and Kagetora and Susumu successfully defended the Open the Twin Gate Champions against VerserK (Naruki Doi and Shingo Takagi) after the match Doi reased the hands of Kagetora and Susumu and after Doi attacked them from behind. On November 3 Saito, Kanda and Horiguchi successfully defended the Open the Triangle Gate Champions against Masaaki Mochizuki, Big R Shimizu and Peter Kaasa and VerserK (“brother” YASSHI, T-Hawk and Cyber Kong). Later that night Susumu and Kagetora lost the Twin Gate Titles to Over Generation (Dragon Kid and CIMA). On December 20 the Triangle Gate Champions were vacated after H.A.Gee.Mee!! was sidelined with an injury but they won they back on December 25 when Susumu, Saito and Kanda defeated Masato Yoshino, Kotoka and Ben-K and VerserK but on the same night Kagetora failed to capture the Open The Brave Gate Championship from Eita. On March 4 Susumu, Saito and Kanda lost the Open The Triangle Gate Champions to VerserK (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk and Cyber Kong). On March 19, Jimmy Kagetora defeated Draztik Boy in the first round of the Open The Brave Gate Championship tournament. On the next day, at the Memorial Gate in Wakayama he defeated Kzy in the semifinals and El Lindaman in the finals, winning the tournament and becoming the Open The Brave Gate Champion. During the year of 2017 all units in Dragon Gate started to feuding with each other. This led to a tournament the 5 Units Survival Race, where all units faced each other in mutiple matches. On September 16 after Jimmyz and VerserK lost their respective matches, it was announced that Jimmyz would face VerserK on September 18 in a losing disbands match at the Dangerous Gate. On September 18, Jimmyz were forced to disband after losing to VerserK in a Ten-Man Elimination No Disqualification Loser Disbands match. On October 5, Jimmyz's last match was against VerserK (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk, Takashi Yoshida, El Lindaman, Punch Tominaga and "brother" YASSHI), in which they lost, after Kanda turned on them and joined VerserK. Dragon Gate USA (2013) On January 25 Saito and Susumu made the stable debut in Dragon Gate USA by defeating Johnny Gargano and Rich Swann. Their last match on Dragon Gate USA was when Saito and Susumu losing to The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson). Pro Wrestling Zero1 (2012) On April 24 Kategora and Susumu made their debuts at Pro Wrestling Zero1 defeating Craig Classic and Ikuto Hidaka and Mineo Fujita and Takuya Sugawara Three Way tag team match for the vancated NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship. They did 2 successfully title defenses against Mineo Fujita and Takafumi Ito and Ikuto Hidaka and Robbie Eagles. On August 26 they lost the titles to ZERO64 (Mineo Fujita and Takuya Sugawara). Associates Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open The Dream Gate Championship (1 time) – Susumu **Open The Brave Gate Championship (2 times) – Horiguchi (1) and Kagetora (1) **Open The Twin Gate Championship (3 times) – Kategora and Susumu **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (9 times) – Horiguchi, Kanda and Saito (3), Horiguchi, Toyonaka Dolphin and Saito (1), Susumu, Toyonaka Dolphin and Saito (1), Kanda, Susumu and Toyonaka Dolphin (1), Horiguchi, Saito and Susumu (1), Horiguchi, Kategora and Susumu (1), Susumu, Kanda and Saito (1) **Open The Owarai Gate Championship (2 times) – Saito (1) and Kanda (1) **King of Gate (2012) - Horiguchi **King of Gate (2014) - Susumu **Summer Adventure Tag League (2014) - Susumu and Kategora **Summer Adventure Tag League (2015) - Susumu and K-ness J.K.S **Open The Triangle Gate Championship #1 Contender Tournament (2017) – Saito, Susumu and Horiguchi **5 Units Survival Race (2017) *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Kategora and Susumu Gallery |-| Gallery= Jimmy_Logo_1.png|Jimmyz's first logo Jimmy_Logo_2.png|Jimmyz's second logo Jimmyzoriginal.jpg|The original members of Jimmyz Jimmyz2.jpg|Jimmyz post Naoki Tanizaki's addition Jimmyz3.jpg|Jimmyz post K-ness' addition Jimmyz4.jpg|Jimmyz post Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin's exile Jimmyzbflm.jpg|Jimmyz before their last match the last jimmyz train.jpg|The last Jimmyz train after Jimmy Kanda's betrayal |-| Members= JimmyzSusumu.jpg|Jimmy Susumu JimmyKagetora2.jpg|Jimmy Kagetora JimmyzK-nessJ.K.S.jpg|Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. JimmyzGenki.jpg|Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! JimmyzSaito.jpg|Ryo "Jimmy" Saito JimmyKanda.jpg|Jimmy Kanda JimmyzDolphin.jpg|Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin jimmymasaaki.jpg|Jimmy Masaaki |-| Champions= Susumu Dream Gate-3-.jpg|Jimmy Susumu as a 2 times Open the Dream Gate Champion BraveGenki.jpg|Genki Horiguchi H.A Gee Mee as 3 times Open the Brave Gate Champion Jimmyztwin1.jpg|Susumu and Kagetora as 1 time Open the Twin Gate Champions Jimmyztwinwa.jpg|Susumu and Kagetora as 2 times Open the Twin Gate Champions and NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Champions Jimmyz1.jpg|Horiguchi, Saito and Kanda as a 1 time Open the Triangle Gate Champions DoplhinMaraha.jpg|Horiguchi, Tanizaki and Saito as a 1 time Open the Triangle Gate Champions Jimmyztrianglegate2.jpg|Horiguchi, Saito and Kanda as a 2 times Open the Triangle Gate Champions Jimmyztrianglegate.png|Horiguchi, Saito and Kanda as a 3 times Open the Triangle Gate Champions Jimmytwin2.jpg|Susumu and Kagetora as 3 times Open the Twin Gate Champions 34TriangleJimmyz.jpg|Susumu, Toyonaka Dolphin and Saito as the Open the Triangle Gate Champions Jimmyzmkkntdjkjs.jpg|Kanda, Susumu and Toyonaka Dolphin as the Open the Triangle Gate Champions JimmyzTriangle3.jpg|Horiguchi, Saito and Susumu as the Open the Triangle Gate Champions 54TriangleJimmyz.jpg|Horiguchi, Kategora and Susumu as the Open the Triangle Gate Champions Jimmyztrianglegate2017.jpg|Susumu, Kanda and Saito as the Open the Triangle Gate Champions KandaOwarai.jpg|Jimmy Kanda as Open The Owarai Gate Championship RyosaitoOwarai.jpg|Ryo "Jimmy" Saito as Open The Owarai Gate Championship Kagetorabravejimmyz2.jpg|Jimmy Kagetora as the Open The Brave Gate Championship |-| Accomplishments= Horiguchikg.jpg|Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! as the winner of the 2012 King of Gate Susumukg.jpg|Jimmy Susumu as the winner of the 2014 King of Gate Jimmyzsummer2.jpg|Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. as the winners of the 2015 Summer Adventure Tag League References *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=1142 *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=86&page=5&reign=12 *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=86 *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=1142&page=2&s=700 External links *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=1142 *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=86&page=5&reign=12 *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=86 *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=1142&page=2&s=700 Category:Pro Wrestling Zero1 teams and stables Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units Category:Dragon Gate USA Units